prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RFyle11
Welcome Hello, welcome to Pretty Cure Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:30.jpg page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shadowneko (Talk) 20:06, April 17, 2012 No Subtitles Please don't add Pictures with subtitles, because they're fanmade and this wiki isn't fandomwiki. Please respect the rules. Facepalm I have a hard time finding screenshots of Pretty Cure episodes from websites. I though it's too late last night and I have not went to this website till last night and now. Tell me how to delete them please. Sorry about that and please type in your signature because I don't know who are you and go to your userpage to send a message. PS. Speaking of fandom wiki there are lots of them. RFyle11 12:15, April 18, 2012 (UTC) :I'm the only one who can delete things but you can point me in the right direction by adding the tag to pages and pictures. Also I suggest you take your own screenshots by using raws, Region 2 DVDs or by turning off the subtitles on the soft-subbed versions. The reason I don't like subtitles on pictures is more about copyright violations than fan stuff tho. Shadowneko 12:28, April 18, 2012 (UTC) unnecessary categories Not really a warning or anything but I saw what you were talk to misa about I had to jump in. We really have enough categories that are classified by season and we don't need the extras you were trying to add. In other words those were pretty darn useless. Shadowneko 14:35, May 8, 2012 (UTC) I don't use streaming sites but Yes! Pretty Cure 5 has been subbed up to episode 43 by four groups: Arienai Fansubs, Eggplant Fansubs, Aesir Fansubs, and Pretty Cure Splash Subs. PCsS is getting close to finishing what the other three started with only 6 episodes to go. The best places to try a batch download are bakaBT(need a bittorrent client) or the PreCure]AllStarss bot on the Precure IRC chat.(not you need an IRC proram like icechat to do so. The Java applets don't support downloads). I'm totally against illegal streaming websites becase they are out to make money off the hard work of fansubbers without paying them or toei. This is why I suggest downloading driectly from the guys who are doing it. Shadowneko 11:55, May 26, 2012 (UTC) please do not add useless categories I've been fighting several useless categories for the past two months including: Crossovers, Male Characters, female Charters and evil turns good. Please do not add these or any other useless categories to pages. Thank you. Shadowneko (talk) 20:16, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Question If you keep saying adding useless categories is bad and stupid then what's the point of having that badge "Tour Guide add 25 articles to categories?? Why? I thought adding "Male and Female" categories would be a cool idea. Another question "Do you know how many males and females in the Pretty Cure series? Other Wikis did the "Male and Female" categories - Dragonball, Sailor Moon, Power Rangers, Tekken and others. See? Like I said If you keep saying adding useless categories is bad and stupid then there's no point in editing them then. At least I can do something useful on some parts. Even images don't tell me some images are useless as well. I'll just sit down and browse around the website. Sorry. RFyle11 (talk) 09:34, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :I didn't say do nothing but I don't think those are appropriate here and covering the characters by series, cures, mascots and minor is good enough. Also if you're editing for the sake of badges I suggest you ignore them to a certain degree. I haven't made any custom ones I just turned on the feature a few months back because I thought they might encourage useful edits which we are very much in need of. :As for pictures it reached a point that people were uploading hundreds of them every day(or it seemed that way), treating the wiki like their own personal gallery(and/or 4chan) and making a huge mess. This is when my crackdown and cleanup began and I'm still trying to track down several messes made by inactive users by putting half a ton of junk on their user pages. Also galleries can be too big so I've been scaling things back there too since we don't need 100+ face shots or everything a character does. Shadowneko (talk) 20:08, August 16, 2012 (UTC) here's the deal with pictures Well here's my thing: *if it's not posted/linked to a page this constitutes an "Orphaned picture". Even though it shows up in the new shots dialog/area within a short amount of time it will pretty much disappear, get lost and no one will see it again making it 100% useless. This is why I delete alot of those within a few hours of the pictures not being displayed. *Galleries need to be kept small/semi-small and are made to show what a character looks like. This is why I often delete combo shots and/or excessive pictures(see picture spam in the rules). Galleries do not exist so you can use them like 4chan and upload every screenshot ever taken. *known duplicate pictures will be deleted on sight. This is just how it is becase we don't need 10 copies of the same thing just because someone thinks that it is cool. Shadowneko (talk) 19:58, November 28, 2012 (UTC) ? -______- RFyle11 (talk) 20:07, November 28, 2012 (UTC) :I'm going over the rules but here we go again: *Orphaned= Stray picture. This is not used on the wiki and just gets lost in the infinite sea of pictures. In otherwords: It'll probably never be seen again...and you seem to have done alot of these so like a good hunter I just kill them all. Things like this have no links to any wiki pages... Shadowneko (talk) 20:18, November 28, 2012 (UTC) PS: Also I thought you were asking questions about the picture rules which is why I'm on this. Shadowneko (talk) 20:20, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Sigh Yes. I was asking what type of pictures allowed uploading on this wiki. You delete the image of File:PrecureDx3blueteam.png ? You mean you did not put a picture on the article and leave it on the gallery of new upolad photos? RFyle11 (talk) 11:49, March 9, 2013 (UTC)